What Goes On After the Night Missions
by FerogiSwag
Summary: MakiXSuzuka fanfic, reposted from somewhere else. Lemon.


The crickets chirped as the door of the Origami Family Base of Operations opened, and the first and second members of the Elite Guard stepped in. The screens that lined the room's walls kept everything in a dim blue light. Maki Shidou wiped the the sweat off her brow before glancing up at a clock on the wall.

"Three in the morning.." She sighed, slipping out of the track jacket she usually wears like a cape. "I'm tired."

"You're not the only one." Chirped Suzuka from behind her. "But someone needs to deal with those Mokusa terrorists, and it just so happens that we're the best for the job."

"I think you're forgetting about Yume, Suzuka. Either way, I wish they would stop sending us out so late. Can't we fight those Mokusa amateurs during the day?"

"Maybe.."

There was a short pause before Maki suddenly felt her fellow Elite Guard member envelop her in a hug from behind.

"But look on the bright side, Maki.." Suzuka whispered seductively into her ear. "The two of us are finally all alone here, with nobody to bother us~."

"W-What ever makes you think that this is appropriate, Suzuka?" Maki replied, a blush growing on her face. "W-We're members of the Elite Guard!"

"Since when does that mean we're not allowed to have fun?" Suzuka said, moving her hand up to take advantage of Maki's flustered state and lightly squeeze one of her small but perky breasts, which only caused Maki to become even more flustered and break away from the hug

"Y-You won't seduce me so easily, you succubus!"

"Really? I did last time."

That elicited an embarrassed murmur from Maki as she broke eye contact with her partner.

"A-At least earn it this time!" She shouted, drawing her Okatana and activating her Utsushi.

"Are we really about to fight about whether or not I can do lewd things to you?" Suzuka giggled, doing the same.

"S-Shut up!"

From then on for a short time, no words needed to be spoken. The two stood in an eye-locked standoff for a moment, each second more tense than the last, before launching themselves at eachother and exchanging lightning-fast blows, filling the room with the sound of their swords clashing. The intricacy of each blow, each block, each footstep was remarkable, but it grew tiring for the both of them. When they realized that neither of them could easily break the other's defenses, the pair backed off from eachother, breathing heavily and returning to their standoff. Smiles were on both of their faces as the thrill of the fight had set in on them.

"Ahh~, you're always so difficult, Maki."

"Would it be any fun for you otherwise?"

"No, but that's only because you look so cute when you try to pretend that you don't want me~!"

That caught Maki off guard, causing her stance to loosen ever so slightly as she let out a surprised "H-Huh!?"

In that single moment that Maki's guard was lowered, Suzuka charged forward and brought her sword down in a devasting strike that knocked Maki's okatana out of her hands and onto the floor as she desperately tried to block the attack. Knowing the battle was won, Suzuka dropped her own okatana and pounced on her fellow Elite Guard, sending them both falling to the floor and ending with Suzuka on top holding Maki's arms down by the wrists.

"Guess I won~!" Suzuka said with a grin.

"T-That was a dirty trick-!" Maki cried out, but she was interrupted by a sudden kiss from Suzuka.

In that moment all thoughts of foul play vanished from Maki's mind, and she let herself get lost in her partner's warmth. Suzuka relaxed her grip on Maki's wrists, and instead moved one hand to caress Maki's hair and the other to rest on Maki's chest. Their tongues passionately entered eachother's mouths, and they both deeply wished their embrace could last forever. But eventually Suzuka had to back off for breath, a trail of spit left lingering between their mouths.

"W-We really can't be doing this this often.." Maki weakly objected as Suzuka moved her hands to unbutton her uniform. "What if we got caught? I-I can't imagine Yukari-sama would be okay with.. Us." Her voice trailed off as Suzuka undid the last button on her blazer, letting it open to reveal her perky tits.

"Ah, Maki-chan, I forgot you don't wear a bra!" Suzuka teased. "How lewd~."

"That's not it!" Maki exclaimed as she moved her hands to unbutton Suzuka's blazer. "I-It's for comfort reasons!"

"Whatever you say, Maki-chan~!"

Maki weakly tried to come up with a convincing reply, but any thought of that escaped her as she undid the last button of Suzuka's blazer, her uniform opening to expose her well-sized breasts. Maki couldn't help but stare, even with the bra still on. Suzuka quickly undid her own bra from behind, letting it fall to the ground and fully exposing her chest for Maki's viewing pleasure.

"As for your worrying earlier, you should ease up!" Suzuka said with an almost motherly tone as she lowered herself to smother Maki's face with her breasts cupped between her hands. "There's no point in being paranoid."

"I-I know that, but-" Her sentence is cut short by Suzuka's mammaries in her face.

"Besides.." Suzuka let her hand move downward towards Maki's crotch, which she could feel was already wet through her tight shorts. "You can't say you don't enjoy it~."

Maki tried to embarrasedly object once more, but with Suzuka's breasts on her face and her hand rubbing her crotch, she found it better to just accept Suzuka's reign.

Temporarily, at least.

"There you go~!" Suzuka chirped happily as she felt Maki begin to suckle on one of her breasts. She lifted her lower half slightly off of Maki so that she could pull down her tight shorts in one swift motion, revealing her dripping pussy. Suzuka slowly snaked one finger in, and then another, coaxing a loving moan out of her partner as her fingers explored her insides. She began to slowly thrust with her fingers, and to her surprise found Maki thrusting back with her hips, letting herself become a slave to pleasure. Suzuka let out a moan of her own as she felt herself begin to lactate as a result of Maki's sucking. Suzuka couldn't help but smile at her complacency.

"No matter how Tsun you can be, I know you really do love me, Maki~!"

Maki stopped suckling for a second to look up at Suzuka, her eyes sparkling with embarrassment. A little bit of milk was still dripping from Suzuka's breast.

"I-I-I-.. Y-Yeah, I love you Suzuka! T-There! I-I said it!" Maki blurted out after a slight pause.

Her entire face was red with blush after admitting that.

"Maki-chan.." Suzuka said breathlessly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to actually hear that from you."

She leaned in for another passionate kiss with her partner, and ramped up the speed of her thrusts with her fingers, much to Maki's content. The two lost their minds to eachother's embraces, moaning into eachother's mouths as they kissed. Maki's hands carressed Suzuka's back as Suzuka lovingly ravaged her down below, adding a third finger to her insides. Soon enough Maki's moans loudened as she reached climax, her body shuddering and her juices beginning to puddle onto the floor. The pair kept the kiss going for a little longer before breaking it off so they could both catch their breath and dazedly stare into eachothers eyes. Suzuka gently slid her fingers out of Maki's pussy and towards her face so that she could lick them clean with a wink towards her lover.

It was at this point that Maki saw her oppurtunity, and shot her arm up to grab Suzuka's wrist.

"M-Maki-chan? Hey-!"

With startling speed, Maki flipped her partner over and climbed on top, reversing their roles. Maki already had both of Suzuka's plump boobs in her hands as she pinned her down.

"My turn~." She said with a jokingly sinister grin.

"S-So the sub finally wants to know what it feels like to be on top, huh?" Suzuka said, a blush blooming on her own face for once as she felt one of Maki's hands go under her skirt. "F-Fine! Do what you will with me, Maki-sama~!"

But before Maki could use her newfound position of power, the pair of Elite Guards are interrupted by a sound that paralyzes the both of them with shock;

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack~!"

The voice of the fourth Elite Guard, Yume Tsubakuro, filled the hall outside. Maki and Suzuka exchanged wide-eyed, worry-filled glances between eachother and the door, unsure of what to do. Before either of them could think of a good course of action, Yume skipped cheerfully into the room.

"Hiiiiiii! Is anyone here?" She called out, looking around. But her expression quickly changed from a happy one to one of complete shock as she saw the position her elder colleagues are in as they stared at her shellshocked. Maki still had a handful of Shizuka's boob.

"M-Maki? Suzuka? W-W-What are you guys doing? W-Why are you both.. half n-naked?"

"Y-Yume.." Maki and Suzuka say in unison, trying to calm her somewhat.

But by then it's far too late, and Yume, the realization having dawned upon her, bolted from the room. Maki and Suzuka stare at eachother for a second that seems to stretch on for eternity, their faces both bright red, before bursting out into helpless laughter and coming together to kiss eachother one last time for the night.

...

The Next Day

Maki walked through the halls of the Origami Administration Headquarters, a somewhat nervous air around her. She knew she needed to act fast if she were to keep things under wrap, and she promised Suzuka the night before as they fell asleep together in Suzuka's bedroom that she'd take care of it.

"Yume?" She called out as she walked. "I know you usually like to hide around the supports in here, so if you're here can we please talk?"

From behind one of the square pillars Maki could hear a little gasp, revealing what was very obviously Yume's position.

"Found you.." She muttered to herself, going to lean up on the pillar. "Yume? I, uhm, I really need to ask a favor of you."

"W-What is it?" squeaked the voice from behind the pillar.

"What you saw last night.. Please, you can't ever talk about it, for my and Suzuka's sake."

"B-But-" Yume said, poking her head around the pillar to embarrasedly look at Maki, her face bright red. "W-W-What were you two doing in the first place?"

It was pretty uncharacteristc of Yume to be so stuttery and unsure, Maki thought to herself. But then again, not often is she ever so flustered.

"U-Uhh, I-I-I, uhm, Y-You're too young to be asking questions like that, Yume! J-Just please-"

"You know I hate that 'too young' crap!" Yume protested. "P-Please, I just want to know.."

Maki let out a heavy sigh.

"Yume, I can't-"

"I-I'll tell Yukari! I'm sick of being treated like a kid around here!"

Now that was more like Yume, Maki thought.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Yume adamantly shook her head in reply.

"Alright.." Maki sighed, her own blush growing. "You, uh, better find a place to sit down. Because it's a bit of a long story.."

Suzuka lay absentmindedly on one of the couches in the common rooms, impatiently twirling her hair with one finger, when the door to the room finally creaked open.

"Oh!" she hummed, looking up at the door. "You're back~! What took you so long, Maki-chan?"

"A-Are you kidding me?" Maki shot back. She began to step closer to Suzuka. "Do you have any idea what I just had to do? I had to explain.. Well, us! To Yume!"

"How'd she take it?" Suzuka asked snidely as she tried to get up from the couch. But her attempt was halted by Maki's firm boot being placed on her breast.

"Not so fast, Suzu."

"W-What are you doing, Maki-chan?" Suzuka said, her face growing red.

"I never got my turn last night." Maki said matter-of-factly as she climbed on top of her red-haired partner, who was too embarrassed to protest.

"H-Haah~!" She finally managed to blurt out as Maki firmly placed her hands on her breasts. Suzuka let her hands rest idly on top of Maki's.

"Not so smug when you're not on top, huh~?"

"Maki-chan! S-Someone's gonna see us in here!"

"Wasn't it you that told me just last night to ease up on the worrying, Suzuka-chan~?" Maki said with a smirk. "And you should drop the '-chan' from my name when we're in this position."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm getting at~." Maki replied with a smug tone.

After a few moments of very embarrassed murmuring, Suzuka finally managed to piece together precisely what Maki wanted to hear.

"M-M-Maki...-sama?"

"That's better." Maki said with a smirk as she leaned in for a fierce kiss. Suzuka's multiple submissive moans as she snaked her tongue into her partner's mouth and nibbled on her lower lip only made Maki want to go further and be more forceful.

"Y-You're so cruel~!" Suzuka cried as their kiss finally came to an end. "Forcing a girl from such a prestigious family to call you

sama!"

"You said it willingly enough last night."

"Gahh! F-Forget about that!" Suzuka exclaimed as she felt Maki begin to undo the buttons of her blazer. It was here that Maki noticed that something was out of the ordinary.

"Eh?" she said curiously as she undid the last button and stared down at her partner's chest. "Suzuka, is this.. lingerie?"

Instead of her normal undergarments, Suzuka wore a frilly white lace bra and Maki suspected that she had panties to match. Upon this being exposed, Suzuka's face was the brightest red it had ever been, and she couldn't even bring herself to look up at Maki in the eye.

"You were expecting this, weren't you Suzuka-chan~?" Maki asked in the most smug way possible. "You're rather naughty for an ojou-sama, huh~?"

"S-Stop!" Suzuka squeaked, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "You'll make me feel ashamed!"

"Ashamed that you fell for some commoner?" Maki asked dejectedly.

Suzuka tried her best to temporarily put her embarrassment aside as she stared up defiantly at her partner.

"Maki-chan.. C-Commoner or not, you beat me twice in the National Swordsmanship Tournament! I can only get the better of you when I play dirty and embarrass you.. You're the better duelist.."

Maki was taken aback by all this. Her mind blanked on anything to say for fear of simply saying the wrong thing. After all, this certainly wasn't like her. Suzuka was always so smug and confident and teasing, Maki thought to herself. Right?

"After b-both of those losses, I felt so.. powerless to you, Maki! That's when I realized that I really liked that feeling. That's what I'm ashamed about. Enjoying this feeling of submission.."

"Suzuka.." Maki said, dumbfounded, her own expression overtaken by a blush.

"So please, Maki! Take me!" Suzuka cried. "I-I love you more than I feel ashamed!"

Maki didn't need any more encouragement after that. She overpowered Suzuka with another intoxicating kiss, and slid her hand down under her skirt. Suzuka allowed her legs to spread as she felt Maki deftly pull down her lace panties, and moaned into her partner's mouth as she felt her fingers probe her inner workings. Shortly after, Maki used her other hand to pull down Suzuka's frilly bra just enough to expose her nipples, and began to lick them as delibirately as she could manage in her excitement. After all the playful teasing Suzuka had put her through, Maki couldn't help but relish in being finally able to take her place as the one in charge. She roughly took hold of one of Suzuka's breasts with her free hand.

"I-I'm so happy, Maki-sama~!" Suzuka said. "I couldn't believe you last night when you told me you loved me, despite all my teasing and how tsun you always were towards me! But I believe it now~!"

"You were certainly more than annoying at times~," Maki replied jokingly, taking a break from her licking but ramping up her fingerwork. "But I've always thought you were pretty since we first met. I've even envied that at times-"

"No!" Suzuka exclaimed between moans. "Don't! Y-You're so handsome Maki, it's always made me want to be your bride~!"

"H-Huh!? D-D-Don't say things like that without meaning them!"

"Ah~! But I do!"

Suzuka suddenly felt her body ripple with pleasure as she was brought to orgasm by the one she loved most. She shuddered and moaned in enjoyment, and went limp under Maki's weight, panting breathlessly.

For a while they stayed just like that, Maki's weight covering Suzuka like a blanket while her breathing slowly leveled out.

"My bride..?" Maki whispered eventually. She was unfamiliar with the word, but a part of her wanted to become familiar with it.

"I-I meant it when I said that, you know.."

Maki blushed and kept sient. She knew that Suzuka had meant it, but..

"D-Don't go quiet on me!" Suzuka cried, flustered. "Y-You don't believe me, do you! Let me prove it-!"

"Of course I believe you, Suzuka!" Maki interrupted. "And of course I want you. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Let me!" Suzuka said, squirming under Maki's weight. "I want to!"

Reluctantly, Maki got off and let Suzuka up before sitting back down on the couch.

"By the way, d-don't think I'm relinquishing power forever!" Suzuka said as she knelt down in front of Maki and tugged on her spats. "J-Just because I like this so much doesn't mean I never liked teasing you and being in charge!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Maki said with a grin as she stood up slightly to slide her spats off. Suzuka watched with greedy eyes as Maki's panties came off next, revealing the prize she was after. "You've always been my competition; it'd be no fun if one of us always had the other leashed."

"D-Did you mean leashed in a literal way?" Suzuka asked with a blush.

"If you wanted me to."

There was a small pause as the two imagined the what-ifs.

"Next time." They said together, smiling at eachother.

Maki moved over to the edge of the couch and spread her legs to let Suzuka finally do what she'd been wanting to. Suzuka, still on her knees, drew her face closer to Maki's waist. Her face was tinged red with embarrassment as she stuck her tongue out to begin to lick Maki's slit. The redhead looked up embarrasedly at her partner's eyes, searching needily for approval. She wanted to make her lover happy.

"Go on." Maki said, beginning to blush herself.

Suzuka continued her gentle licking for a while longer, eliciting a few quiet moans from Maki. Eventually however the smell of her lover's arousal became too much for Suzuka, and she couldn't help but move a hand down to her own nether regions to pleasure herself. She ramped up her tonguework, pushing her tongue inside of Maki. The intoxicating taste of Maki's juices, and the short-haired girl's surprised moan let Suzuka know to keep going. The pleasure was making Maki tense up. She placed her hand on Suzuka's red hair, and gently pulled her head forward is if telling her to never stop. Knowing she had her lover's complete approval satisfied Suzuka enough that she started to finger herself harder, moaning into Maki's slit.

"S-Suzuka!" Maki called out eventually. "I'm getting close!"

That of course only inspired Suzuka to push harder with her tongue, successfully eliciting more cute moans from Maki. Suzuka's tonguework was beginning to make her go insane! Maki was supposed to be showing dominance, but her partner's tongue snaking inside of her and rubbing against her clit made it hard for her not to moan like a little girl.

"Ah~! Suzukaaa~!"

Maki felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she was brought to climax. She arched her hips and back up and moaned, rippling with

happiness as she released onto Suzuka's face. She eagerly lapped up the fluids, feeling herself coming closer to orgasm from her self-fingering. But she'd already came once today, and didn't want to get greedy. Instead Suzuka stood up from her knees and sat obediently in Maki's lap, facing her and smiling at her work. She wrapped her arms gently around the taller girl. Maki recovered and ran a careful hand through her partner's beautiful red hair, and pulled her forward for a kiss. In the midst of it all her hands found her way to her partner's supple ass, and Suzuka responded favorably as she felt Maki give it a rough squeeze. Both of them were in paradise.

"So.. Marriage, huh?" Maki asked, blushing and grinning, as they finally paused for air.

"Yes!" Suzuka responded with a bubbly tone. "I can envision it already~! You looking so handsome in a tux, and afterwards carrying me away to do naughty things to me~-"

"H-Hold on a second," Maki interjected, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "If we.. m-married, then.. We couldn't really be a secret anymore, could we?"

There was a long pause as the pair stared at eachother's eyes and thought about that. So far, they imagined they were allowed to be solely because nobody knew. Well, nobody except Yume.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Suzuka finally asked, nervously.

"I don't know. I hope not."

Silence overcame the pair once more.

"What would your family think? I don't come from much." Maki brought up. "And Yukari-sama-"

"I don't care!" Suzuka exclaimed, blushing and bringing herself closer to Maki for a needy hug. "My favorite food is cheap convenience store stuff! I-Is this really all that different from that?"

"Are you really comparing me to cornerstore food now?" Maki asked jokingly. "Your cute voice can be wounding sometimes, Suzu~."

"Y-You know what I meant!" Suzuka responded, flustered. "B-Besides, we haven't really made much of an effort to keep secret anyways, have we?"

Now it was Maki's turn to blush. Suzuka brought up a good point; even though they'd been walked in on last night, here they were naked and on top of eachother in the common room. Both of their fluids stained the couch and the floor. And at any moment Yomi, Yume, or Yukari could walk in on them. Although, that did add a bit of excitement to the whole affair. Maybe more than they'd both like to admit.

"I-I suppose you're right." Maki said, embarrassed. "We have been a bit careless.. But we still need to come up with a way to tell them officially!"

"But how? Do we do it together? Who do we tell first? Do we call a meeting?"

"Uh.."

There was a short pause as they both took a moment to think.

But before long, the two locked eyes, determined smiles on their faces.

"We'll figure it out. Together." They said in unison.

END


End file.
